Live and Let Die
by NickWaggs
Summary: Robin and starfire have there first daughter, but not everything can turn out perfect. Now 20 years later Robin still pays the price. Parings robstar a bit of bb/ra
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Gone 

Chapter 1

A 25 year old Robin was holding Starfire's hand tightly. She was going to have her baby.

"Your almost there" the doctor said

"Doctor were losing her." A nurse suddenly said

"Kory stay with me, don't leave." Dick cried

"I can't I've got to go," Kory sighed, "Please tell all my friends how much I love them. Dick, please don't ever forget me. Take care of the baby."

"I won't Kor." Dick was beginning to cry

"Please just kiss me," Kory said, "One last time."

Tears slipped out behind Dick's dark sunglasses, he went in and kissed her. Kory's heart monitor stopped, she was dead. Three hours later Dick sat in waiting room. Garfield, Vic and Rachel had shown up. Dick had his face in his hands.

"How's the baby? How's…ohh." Garfield stopped talking

"The baby's fine," Dick sobbed, "Kory's died on the childbirth. Thought you said a Tameranian could successfully mate with a human Vic"

Vic moved to sit down next to Dick. And put his arm on Dick's shoulder

"Hey man I'm sorry." Vic said. "I looked over the DNA of both of you, it's seemed close enough."

"Ya well it wasn't and now Kory's gone!" Dick sobbed

Rachel went and took the other chair next to him. Dick went and cried into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel patted him on the back

"I-I'm sorry but she...she told me to tell you that she loved all of you." Dick said, "And would always remember us."

Soon the doctor came out with the baby. It was a girl, healthy. The doctor took her to Dick. The baby had Dick's blue eyes, but everything else was Kory's the red hair, just barely visible, and the orange tint skin.

"I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you, Samantha."


	2. Chapter 2

20 years later

Chapter 2

20 years ago my wife died while delivering my only child. I still keep in touch with Gar, Vic and Rae. We all live in Maine. I live in a two story ten bedroom house way out in the country where my nearest neighbor is two miles away.

I really hate public places which explain why I live in my house. I never go out into public except for Sunday nights with Gar and Vic. Normally the three of us head over to a bar. Then it becomes a game of seeing if they can get me a new girl.

My only daughter, Sam Anders, goes to collage in Illinois. She kept her mothers last name, too ashamed of me I guess. The sad thing is we hardly ever talk anymore. She is the exact spitting image of her mother. She's got Kory's hair, body, strength. She's got two things from me, my eyes and my stubbornness. When I do see her I never want her to leave. Because every time I feel that she hates me more and more.

Today I'm supposed to pick her up from the air port; she's staying with me for a while during a break. Right now I'm driving up to the air port in my DeLorean. Everyone thinks I'm nuts cause I drive one. The car's 23 years old, and is just horrible. If it wasn't for Vic it wouldn't be running. It's got a 2007 Corvette engine that I put in last year. Sam always jokes around how I want to go back in time to see Kory. I swear that Back to the Future ruined it for DeLorean owners.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon I pull up to the air port, it's not very big, and nothing is in Maine. I see her with her suitcase and I pull over and open the front of the DeLorean. She puts her bags in and I shut it. She opens up the passenger door and hops in.

"Just keep in mind the speed limit here is 35." An obnoxious security guard says

"Think of that by yourself did you," I say "No wonder you're working as a guard."

Sam laughs and I speed off. The ride is mostly quite until Sam brings something up.

"How did you and mom meet."

"We were on the police force together in Jump City." _I tell her the force because I don't want her to learn that I was the Boy Wonder at one time._ "We hit it off and eventually started dating. 5 years later _it's was more like 10_ we got married and we had you."

"How did she die?" Sam asks

"Please Sam I really don't want to talk about that it was a really hard time for me."

"Well I do dad." She said _again my stubbornness_. "You can't keep me in the dark forever. Every time I bring this up it's always 'please I don't want to talk about it' I think I have the right to know how my own mom died. It's been 20 years dad, move on. I have."

"First off you never knew her." I object "Second off don't ever talk about your mother like that she was an amazing woman!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We arrive at the house. Sam's steamed at me.

"Ya that all you ever tell me." Sam gets out of the car and gets her things and begins to walk toward the house.

I sit in the car for 20 or so minutes then go inside and start making dinner. I normally eat at home, so my meals are fairly decent, it's one of the few things Sam still loves me for. She always wants to eat my cooking when she's down, guess its better than the crap the serve at fast food joints

Soon she's down in the kitchen talking on her cell phone. Soon dinners ready and she hangs up.

"Who was that?" I ask

"Boyfriend." She replies as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Really what's he like?"

"He's an aspiring rock star. He's in a band, kind of an outsider. Totally over does it though. He'll end up driving the band crazy and they'll break up. Sometimes I feel that he loves his music more than me."

"So he's totally absorbed in his work?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Wow that sounds exactly like me; she really is Kory in disguise.

"Earlier you asked how your mother died." I begin. "She died while giving birth to you. I was holding her hand while she died. Your mother really was an amazing wife, and she would've been a great mother. She always gave 110 on the police force, put more men behind bars than any woman I've ever met."

Now I'm getting teary and Sam reaches over and grabs my hand.

"I love you kiddo." I say

"I love you too," She says "and I'm pretty sure moms watching over us right now."

"We were never on the police force." I mumble

"What?" she sounds surprised.

"I was Robin the Boy Wonder of the Teen Titans. Victor Stone, he's Cyborg. Garfield Logan, Beast boy. Rachel Logan, Raven and your mother Kory Anders was Starfire." I finish

"I know," she says, "Rachel told me that when I was over with her while you were away. She never told me anything about mom though."

I'm somewhat mad at Rachel for telling her this behind my back, but I let it go and finish my dinner.

"I'm gonna be in the garage ok." I get up and leave to the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside I'm doing manual work on the DeLorean. Shining it and swapping the oil. I've got my Macbook open and our old Teen Titans site. I notice someone posted a new blog on it. "Monument to be constructed of the Titans in 2008" I open the article and read it. According to this in a month the monument will be unveiled. I forward it to Gar Vic and Rae. Then I head to the profiles. I click on Kory's profile. A picture with me holding her is her default. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

Flashback

All 5 of us were taking a night off at Knott's Scary Farm. I had no idea that Star had watched 'IT' behind my back so she was scared to death of the clowns there.

"COME ON LETS GO ON THE CALICO MINE RIDE!!!!" Beast boy yelled.

"I should've brought his leash." Raven said sarcastically.

Cyborg Star and I chuckle. Later on into the night, after the mine ride we're just walking along and Star and I sit down.

"Robin" she says

"Yes." I say

Star and I slowly move into kiss, I can't believe that I'm going to actually kiss her

End Flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dad are you okay?" Sam asks, "You seem upset."

I instantly snap out of my daydream, and shut my laptop.

"Ya I'm fine."

She brings over a tray with coffee, she sets it on the work bench and walks over and hugs me.

"What's on the computer?" she asks.

I decide to show her the picture.

"That's, that's you and mom?"

"Ya that was the night of our first kiss."

"Would you tell me what happened?" she asks. _There it is Kory's curiosity_.

"Might as well." I say. So I tell her the whole story of Knott's that night.

"Wow," she says "I love you dad. I'm going to bed."

"Good night kid." I say.

"I'm not a kid anymore." She retorts.

"You're always gonna be my kid, whether you like it or not." But she already left the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I check my computer; Vic's trying to reach me on AIM.

Vic: Were going. Break out the old boy wonder costume. I've already talked to the Logan's about it. I got our plane tickets and we leave next week.

Me: But Sam will still be here.

Vic: I know, dress her up as Kory. She looks just like her.

Me: We can't lie to the public.

Vic: she's the only one who knows were the titans she can give a speech about it or something.

Me: Am I the only one who didn't tell her about our former live, ugh any way, we'll go but Sam's already asleep I'll tell her tomorrow.

Vic: yeah pretty much dude k later.

I shut down the laptop and go up to my bed room. I've got a double bed; I only sleep on the right. Kory was always sleeping on the left by the time I came in, and well I guess I just got used to it.

I go over to my closet; behind all my clothing is the old Boy Wonder suit. I haven't worn it in year's it is WAY too small. I decide to begin to make a larger one. By 3 in the morning I do. Good thing I'm so used to sleepless night, I leave the room and go to the kitchen.

I must be going crazy because I see Kory's back facing me.

"Kory how I thought you."

Sam spins around. She laughing

"I found this in my room." She chuckles. "Do I really look that much like her?"

"More than you'll ever know." I say. "So I was on the old site last night, there building a monument of the titans in Jump City. Vic, Gar, Rae and me are gonna head out there next week. The only problem is we need a Starfire for the ceremony. I was wondering if you would get up and say something about your mom."

"But I never even knew her"

"I know. But can you think of something to say?"

"Yeah I can." She says

"Good," I say


	8. Chapter 8

One week later

Chapter 8

I'm sitting in my uniform. Vic is on my left Crystal on my right. The mayors going off on something I've lost interest in. Soon I realize that were supposed to go up. So all 5 of us do. Since I'm the leader I go up and start the speech

"Well wow it's been a while, 20 years I know. I see some familiar faces, and some new ones. I never once regretted being on the titans. They were the only friends I had after I left Batman and helped me through parts of my life I don't want to relive. All the time I was fighting I was getting closer and stronger friendships and these friendships helped me get through the part of my life without Starfire. So when you go home tonight, realize this isn't our ceremony. I dedicate this monument to Kory Anders. Beloved friend, wife and mother. Thank You."

I step down from the podium and now Sam steps up to give her speech.

"I never knew my mom. She died in childbirth. But my dad has had the task of brining me up as the person I am today. Now I know for him it wasn't easy losing a valued member of this team and a wife at the same time has got to be really hard and my dad had to get through it and still raised me to be a decent woman. Kory Anders was an amazing woman and I know if she was alive and with us today she would be an amazing mother, just as my dad has had to be both a mom and a dad. I couldn't have gotten by if it wasn't for the love of these people. Not only has my dad raised me but when it got tough for him during my visits, Garfield and Rachel Logan brought me into their home and let my dad have some space. Recently I've been going to Illinois State and haven't been able to see my dad much, but I love him and I know that he raised me right. Thank you all for coming and have a good night." Sam stepped down from the podium. I'm crying underneath the mask. She comes over and hugs me.

Soon the dedication ceremonies are over and were heading off to the mayors house for a party/dance. We stay for a while and have some fun, but soon we head to the airport to go home. When we get to Dallas Sam goes off on her plane, the goodbye was for once good, and I know she left loving me, not hating me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I get home it seems so empty. A 10 bed room 2 story house is still too big for a bachelor in his 40's. But I make some dinner and get to bed. At 1 in the morning I hear a phone ringing.

"This better be good." I say to myself. "Hello"

"Hi is this Mr. Grayson." A voice says.

"Yes this is he, might I ask whose calling."

"This is Nick, Sam's boyfriend." Nick says "She's dead sir, she was shot for not giving up her car as a get away car at a bank robbery…sir are you there."

I'm sitting up looking at my uniform. Some ones gonna pay

"Ya, I'm here." I say.

The End

well thats my story, dont worry if ur pissed im I'll soon begin on my sequal GONE 2 (yep im original)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such a cliff hanger at the end, but i do have all the intentions to write a second story, just not the time to type it. So far i have written 2 full pages of a new document and I'll prolly have the whole thing up in a few months. The name of the story i havent decided but ill update this once i do. Thanks to all that have read

-Nick Ramone


End file.
